User blog:John Pan/Kartomass-class
The pride and glory of the UECN. And, has a few tricks up its sleeve. Internal Designation: Carrier Classification: Supercarrier Displacement: 100,000 Tons Number: 4 in 2054: KSC-2051 Canberra, KSC-2052 Cape Town, KSC-2053 Rio de Janeiro, and KSC-2054 New Delhi. Purpose The Kartomass-class is designed to carry its complement of fighters and helicopters to contested waters (along with its fleet) and wreak havoc. With only four of these ships in the world, seeing one nearby is a clear statement that the UEC means business. It is normally guarded by ten Krypton-class GMCs, and usually has a OWP covering for it as well. Capacity The Kartomass-class has its massive hangar bay split into five fully watertight and blast-resistant sections that can carry a combination of the following: IF-1 Wasps and Pegasuses. Typically, it carries 40 Wasps and 20 Pegasuses. Remember, the Pegasus has about the same stowage footprint as the IF-1. The Kartomass-class has two landing strips, two electromagnetic catapults, and two elevators. Sensors The Kartomass-class carries six AN/SPY-1-Es on the walls of its island. In addition, two retractable conformal AESA arrays with four LADARs are mounted on the belly of the ship for “special purposes.” To detect underwater threats, the Kartomass-class carries two SAS (Synthetic Aperture Sonar) in its bow and stern. Anti-Surface Weaponry Now, this is the trick the Kartomass-class has up it's sleeve: it can deploy six twenty-meter-diameter lift fan/turbofan hybrids and lift its entire 100,000 ton mass to 1,000 feet. Which makes it impervious to regular anti-ship firepower, although its slow speed and nearly non-existent agility make it essentially a sitting duck. OWS 203mm G-H (5) Perhaps the most insane nautical weapon of WWIV, the OWS 203mm Gatling Howitzer is a four-barrel monster mounted in the front of the ship. Guided by a computer-assisted indirect sight and the proper E/O package for engaging enemy ships, the 203mm G-H can fire T-HEAT, HEPF or Thermite to a maximum distance of 40 kilometers, at an astounding 60 rounds per minute. Five of them are mounted in retracting mounts on the belly of the supercarrier. Now, attacking the sitting duck seems like a bad, bad idea. Phorcys AShM (32) The Phorcys AShM is a rocket-boosted ramjet-powered missile. Using inertial and terminal active millimeter guidance, the weapon can deliver its massive 300-kilo HE warhead (protected by 25mm of Hardened Steel) to a target vessel 300 kilometers away, at Mach 6. A battery of 32 of them are mounted in under-the-deck launching battieries for use when the Kartomass is in the air. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry SL-Dart MRAAM (148) The surface-launched variant of the Dart differs from the airborne-launched variant only in the booster- the SL-Dart gets an additional compressed gas “cold launch” booster. The Dart Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile is the modern folding-fin version of the AIM-120 AMRAAM. Packing a rocket-boosted ramjet motor, inertial and terminal radar guidance, a vector thruster, and a 50lb pre-fragmented warhead, the Dart MRAAM is capable of hustling through the air at Mach 7, and strike a target 170 kilometers away. 148 of them are carried in under-the-deck launching batteries for use when the Kartomass is in the air. Anti-Submarine Weaponry Waves toward aircraft. Upgrades Towed SONAR To find submarines lurking below the thermocline, the Kartomass-class can deploy a towed SONAR array and dip it below the thermocline. Protection Passive The Kartomass-class is of Hardened Steel construction, protected by a layer of Kevlar-backed supramolecular plastic. Its outer hull, made of supramolecular plastic, is a centimeter thick. Behind it is a layer of Kevlar, which soaks up more firepower before the round hits the twenty-centimeter-thick hardened steel primary hull. This provides it with the capability to reduce the explosive brunt of explosives and spalling, and regenerate holes in the hull, as long as the hole is not too massive. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Crash-landing shock harnesses are also available for the crew to use. Its internal hangar bays are protected by a thin layer of asphalt and twenty centimeters of of modular hardened steel armor plates. The modular design makes it much easier to return the deck to 'fully functional'. It is also shaped to significantly reduce its RCS, mainly to reduce the probability of lock-on by anti-ship missiles. Active Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard EW station or the chaff and flares dispenser. The Kartomass-class is also laden with over 100 individual decoy launchers. Aside from the ECM station and the chaff and flares launcher, the Kartomass also carries nine close defense weapons. HYDRA CIWS (9) The HYDRA CIWS is a weapon designed to intercept incoming missiles with its ten-barrel 35mm Gatling, firing at an astonishing 10,000 rounds per second. Air-cooled and guided by both a thermal camera and an X- and Ku-band radar, it is violently lethal, drawing on both AHEAD and AP rounds. 1000 rounds are stored in each drum, which can be swapped out in twenty seconds. Two are mounted in pairs on the roof of the island, while the other seven are retracting turrets built into the ship's hull, coming out once it enters the air. Locomotion The Kartomass-class has four Oceania Energy SMNR-40-E 4th generation Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactors to power the ship. It provides the supercarrier with 4 GW of power, allowing the ship to have all of its sensors lit, all weapons active, all defensive systems online, and all three propeller modules at flank speed (25 knots). Alternatively, it can activate its electrostatic hovering plating and deploy its six lift fan/turbofans, getting it into the air. From there, it can light up its four IAE BKR-92-40 turbofans, pushing the supercarrier through the air at 200 kilometers per hour. Category:Blog posts